The name of this fanfiction is secret
by Polyonymous Smith
Summary: The Midnight Sun recruited a new member and we all know who that is right? Join the trio as they experience new dangerous missions with a bunch of new friends who would help them finally defeat the Midnight Sun. Will one of their friends betray them and join the Midnight Sun? Or will they stick together and fight their rival?
1. Apologia chapter 8

Hey! What are you doing? Don't tell me you're going to read this stupid fan fiction, the story that the great Pseudonymous Bosch created right? 'sigh' you are stubborn, I should've listened to PB's warnings. But alas! I am dying to create this story I didn't mind the precautions master told me. PS my master is PB. PS that's my name! Well I can't stop you from reading this, though I am not weak like master, you cannot bribe me from chocolate, wait maybe you can.

Let me introduce myself properly, I'm *Polyonymous Smith. PS for short.

If you still want to continue reading this I won't stop you. Don't tell me I didn't warn you, because, I WARNED YOU! Well, you get my point, right? I'll just start the story.

*P.S, I'm a capricious writer, so don't go hard on me, ok?  
>*P.S, this chapter is not actually chapter 1, it's chapter 8. So you won't get confused. .<p>

Max-Ernest was looking at the window presuming a miracle would come. He was fidgety and preoccupied with the things he said to Cass that he didn't notice a girl walking towards his house.

"Max-Ernest! Cass is looking for you!" his mom shouted.

"Tell her, I'm dead!"

"What? I can't tell her you're dead, she heard me call your name."

"Then tell her I'm ABOUT to die."

"Cass, he's inside his room." His mom said with a huge grin on her face.

"MAX-ERNEST!" Cass exclaimed.

"He's not here! I'm just a l-lady!" he said with a girly tone. (you know what I mean right?)

"I know it's you M-E, don't tell me you're gay!"

"What? NO! By the way, people always imply the word gay as; a WORD that primarily refers to a homosexual person, but the term was originally used to refer to feelings of being carefree, happy, or bright and showy. Even though I imply the word gay as being happy, the first thing that always pops in my head is the grotesque one, how bout' that?"

"I know, I was just kidding."

"You look glum, why?"

"I'm sorry."

"About what?"

Cass gave him an intent stare. He got what she meant.

"I should be the one who should say sorry, I really wasn't gonna do that, you just misunderstood it, I'm not suggesting it was your fault, you just thought I was gonna…ki-kiss you..but I was really looking at your chin because there was a spider, and when I was about to kill the bug you slapped me. And then-"

"I know! Max-Ernest, that's why I'm here..to apologize." Not wanting her friend to continue talking.

"Besides, why will I do that? You're my best friend, I don't even like you, I mean I like you as my best friend, I don't like you as a….you know what."

"Right."

"So are we okay?"

"Yeah."


	2. Summer Strikes!

Cass was making another sock-monster when something caught her eye; the mailman she used to know wasn't the one who delivered their mails, which made her curious. Pondering the situation, she noticed the guy was wearing white gloves! She went outside and walked towards the mailman.

"Excuse me, who are you?" Cass asked.

"I'm the mailman of course!" the guy responded.

"I can see that...the mailman that goes to my house doesn't wear any gloves, so why are you wearing one?"

"It's my style."

"Can you remove your gloves?"

"No, sorry ma'am."

"Why not?"

"It can expose things. Besides I feel awkward without em'."

"What things?-"

"…Here's your mail, good day!"

Cass was certain that the guy is a member of the midnight sun. She decided to check the mails the man sent. All the mails were just rubbish.(SORRY FOR THE TERM! BUT IT'S TRUE.)Well, except for the last one, that is. The mail has the symbol of the Midnight sun. Cass opened the mail and it read:

Cya Otrb muczv iu v sbthcg fm cya rinojkyc uno. Erwbls! Yyu ayht thy w wubt yyul yutvlr eruyas! – M.M

She wanted to call Max-Ernest about the message the Midnight sun sent her, unfortunately M-E was taking care of his brother PC. She wanted to tell Yoji about it too, but he is staying in Japan for another week. What puzzled her was, why did the Midnight sun send her an encrypted message? It wasn't usually their style. She decided to visit Max-Ernest and ask him to help her decode the message.


	3. Denial!

He was reading a psychological book that teaches you on how to read minds. He tried doing that when _she_ was in a coma. He was burnt out from searching for a good book to read. He was bored and wanted to go outside, but he promised his mom he'll stay inside the house to take care of his brother. He _promised._ Promise, if a person said; "I promise" you have to keep your word. It's like you gave half of your free will to do the promise you promised to do. _He_ kept his promise. His mom didn't. His mom told him to always keep your promises, but apparently she doesn't. She promised him that she'll tell him where she will go. But there he is inside his room wondering where his mom went. It is somewhat implied that she started dating again. That always makes him throw up. He can't imagine her having a _special _guy. He heard a knock on the door that broke his daze. At first, he thought it was his mom, but when he heard another knock, then 2 long knocks, 4 short knocks then 3 long knocks he assumed it was his friend visiting him. It was Cass's Morse code. They invented that code to determine that they are the ones who are knocking.

He opened the door to see his best friend panting.

"Cass? What are you doing here?"

"I'm sorry for disturbing you, I just -"

"No, no! I'm not doing anything at all!"

Cass pointed at the books that was scattered all over the living room, plus the baby bottle he was holding.

"I, uhmm, was gonna clean that up.."

Cass looked at him sarcastically.

"I'm just gonna give this to PC ...alright fine! I'm doing something, what's so important about it?"He asked confused.

"I just want to tell you-"

"Hi Max-Ernest! Hi Cass!" his mom said with a huge grin on her face. (As usual! I never imagined M-E's mom NOT smiling.)

"Mom where'd you go? You didn't even bother telling me... "

"Oh honey I'm sorry-!"

"YOUR OWN SON!"

"…I was just picking up -!"

"I can't believe you!"

"The groceries…"

"Well where's the groceries then?"

"Inside the car"

"Max-Ernest can we talk?" Cass said, looking at him glumly.

"Can I?"

"Sure! Why don't you guys hang out at the yogurt restaurant?"

"I don't have money"

"I only have $2 inside my pocket…"

"Here! Go now! You can leave!"

"Mom, you gave us $100. You're hiding something."

"No! I just realized you two don't hang out anymore."

"Was your fault! You told me to stay inside the house."

"I'm sorry! BYE! Call me when you're going home!"

Max-Ernest was starting to get bothered with his mom's actions. It wasn't really like her. It was _being careless about me _all over again_. _

Cass woke him from his daydreaming state.  
>"Here"<p>

"Huh? The symbol, it's from the midnight sun."

"I don't know how to decode it."

"I, uhmm, speaking of decode, I lost my decoder II"

"But you can decode it by yourself right?"

"I guess…"

"Come on! I won't believe that the great Max-Ernest can't handle an encrypted message!"

Max-Ernest looked red as a ripe tomato.

"Give it!" he snatched the paper from her hand.

"Hey, uhmm, do you-?" "Cass? Cass!"

"Huh? What you sayin?"

"… I want to ask you-"

"Would it be ok if we decode it? You know, without Yo-yoji? "

"Huh?"

"I mean, he's a member of the terces society too. He has the right to know the decoded message right?"

"Do you like Yo-yoji?"

Cass was surprised by the statement he told her. "What? no! waiter! What do you want? Chocolate? Of course you'll order chocolate! 2 chocolate yogurts please! "

"Cass? Ya alright?"

"Of course! Gosh! I'm hungry!"

"Cass! What's wrong with you? I just asked you if you like Yo-yoji! Do you?"

"NO! Geez Max-Ernest!"

"Then why are you blushing so hard?"

"Cause I'm hungry and it's hot!"

Max-Ernest looked at her intently.

"What?"

"You're not acting like yourself."

"No I'm not!"

"Just answer my question!"

"…so what if I like him? Geez, besides he doesn't like me like that anyway. No need to worry!

"Wha-why the heck would I worry? I'm just asking! It's just a friendly question!"

"Huh?"

"Just to make it clear, you like him?"

Cass nodded.

"Oh, well he-he doesn't like, I mean it's so conspicuous that he likes you too."

"What? No way!" Cass said blushing.

"But that was a relief."

".. I gotta go." M-E said glumly and walked out of the restaurant.

"WAIT! Max-Ernest! What's wrong with you? You didn't even pay the order! I only have $2 remember? MAX-ERNEST!"


	4. Unexpected Arrival

Cass managed to escape the wrath of the restaurant, well, waiter actually.

Here's what happened:

Waiter: Here's your bill Madame.

Cass: $30? We only ordered two chocolate yogurts!

Waiter: Oh, I'm terribly sorry Madame, here's your bill.

Cass: Ok... $60? For what? For ordering two chocolate yogurts, really? (Insert sarcastic tone.)

Waiter: Yes. You and your friend ordered 2 ultimate chocolate deluxe Haven supreme yogurts.

Cass: which costs…?

Waiter: $30 each.

Cass: You, you see, I only have $2.

Waiter: And you still owe us $58.

Cass: Err, my friend has the money, can I just wash the dishes or something? To pay my debt?

Waiter: I'm sorry, but I cannot accept your request.

Cass: That was a request? (Insert sarcastic tone)

Waiter: You must pay it instantaneously.

Cass: Who uses the word: _instantaneously_? You can just say immediately! Geez.

Waiter: You don't want to have a dispute with our manager right? He'll charge you money.

Cass: Err, wait just a sec ok? I'll pay you. There's my friend. I'll just get the money ok?

Waiter: *nods*

Cass went outside, looked at the waiter and made a wait signal. She noticed the waiter wasn't looking so she made a run for it. She was so furious at Max-Ernest she wants to go to his house just to punch him. As she was running, she heard her phone rang. She halted. She searched for her phone inside her backpack and she felt something unusual and lifted it up. She saw the $100 bill resting at her hands.

"Ugh! Why didn't he tell me he put it inside my backpack? Max-Ernest you are dead!"

As she was about to get her phone someone approached her.

"Sup Cass? Long time no see!"

"Yo-Yoji?" Cass exclaimed.

"Sup?" Yoji said with a beam.

"I thought you're going to stay in Japan for another week?"

"Well yeah, but my mom told us her boss told her she can have a vacation for 2 months only."

"I see."

"So how are you and Max-Ernest?"

"Oh we're fine, I'm just about to kill him when you showed up."

"Ouch."

"I was kidding."

"Doshte?"

"Huh?"

"Doshte means _why _in Japanese!"

"You know how to speak in Japanese?"

"A little. Dude, who wouldn't learn how to speak in Japanese when you stayed in Japan for two months? And, I'm Japanese!"

"Right. You see the waiter waving at us?" Cass whispered.

"Yeah, what about him?"

"I owe him $60."

"That's sick!"

"Uhuh. Want to make a run for it?"

"Sure"

They arrived at M-E's house.

"Yo, Max-Ernest! Open the door dude!"

"Yo-Yoji?"

"Sup dude?"

"How'd you, how'd you? -?"

"Arrived early"

"You owe me big time Max-Ernest!"

"Yeah, about that, sorry?" Max-Ernest said.

"Dudes, chill." Yoji said.

"His fault."Cass said.

"wasn't." Max-Ernest defended.

"Hey guys! Wanna hang out?" Yoji asked.

"Nah. Don't want to." Max-Ernest responded.

"I have no response" Cass replied.

"Come on, I just arrived and my two best friends don't wanna hang out with me."

"Fine!"

"Sure."

"Awesome!"

They went to the Xxxxx park and decided to eat there. They were talking and stuff. That's how _hang out_ means right? Ok back to the topic. They noticed somebody, well _somebodies_ rather. They seemed familiar. The boys went towards them.

"Hey guys."

"Daniel-not-Danielle?" Max-Ernest Exclaimed.

"How are you dude?" Yoji asked.

"Fine I guess." Daniel-not-Danielle responded.

"I can see you're with Glob." Cass said.

"Yeah"

"Did you hear?" Glob asked.

"Hear what?" Cass replied.

"About Amber!" Daniel-not-Danielle said. "We saw her with the creepy woman that we saw at our field trip."

"Describe the creepy woman. Maybe she's a different woman. Maybe she just looked like the woman we saw." Cass said.

"She had a teeny-tiny waist-like a Barbie doll brought to life." Glob said.

"She had blond Barbie hair that swooped up from her forehead forming a perfect golden helmet, not a strand out of place." Daniel-not-Danielle said.

"She had blue Barbie eyes that were big and round and sparkling and never seemed to blink."Daniel-not-Danielle continued.

"Her skin, too, was smooth and flawless like a doll's." Glob said.

"And?" Cass asked.

"That's about it." Glob answered.

"What did the creepy woman do to Amber?" Yoji asked.

"Nothing! Amber just got inside the creepy woman's car. Or limo." Daniel-not-Danielle said.

"It seemed so weird. She's like a different Amber." Glob interrupted.

"I sensed idiosyncrasy!" Daniel-not-Danielle exclaimed.

"I see. It _ is_ weird." Cass agreed.

"Uhm, Cass it's almost 6. Can we get going?" Max-Ernest said.

"Sure. Thanks guys for the information." Cass said.

"Yeah, no problem."

They parted ways.

"Isn't that weird?" Yo-Yoji asked.

"I knew it! There's a huge chance that she's part of the Midnight Sun!" Cass exclaimed.

"Yeah" Yoji said.

"Yo-Yoji can I…pee?" Max-Ernest asked.

"Sure thing dude!" Yoji said while opening the door.

"Hi Yo-Yoji, Cass, and Max-Ernest!"

"AMBER?"


	5. Affection and Annoyance

**Before I start the story I want to tell you guys…I'M SO STUPID! I was so oblivious these past few months that I didn't notice I completely missed the point why I made this fan fiction. I, Polyonymous Smith always forget to put _CassxMax-Ernest moments_! People will think I'm a _CassxYo-Yoji_ shipper, which is not true. I'm a _CxM-E shipper_, I'm totally addicted! That is why I apologize for my actions. So from now on, starting chapter 5 (or is it 6?) I will put CxM-E moments. Ok I'm wasting your time reading this; I'll just start the story. **

"Hi!" Amber said.

"What are you doing inside my house?" Yoji asked in rage.

"Your mom let me in!" Amber said with a smirk.

"What do you want?" Cass exclaimed.

"Nothing! I just want to hang out with my former school mates!"

"Get out." Yoji said impatiently.

"Why?" Amber asked.

"Since when did _you_ want to hang out with us? You hate us, excluding Yo-yoji." Max-Ernest said.

Cass seemed to be irritated with Max-Ernest's statement.

"No, I don't!" Amber defended.

"We all know that's not your real intention." Cass said.

"Oh, you're here!" Yoji's mom said.

"Good evening Mrs. Xxxxxx" Max-Ernest and Cass said.

"Good evening! Yoji, this friend of yours wants to talk to you!" Yoji's mom said.

"She's not _our_ friend." Yoji said annoyed.

"Yoji! Since when did you treat your friend like that?" His mom exclaimed.

"It's ok Mrs. Xxxxxx. I'm used to it." Amber said with a sweet tone.

"I apologize for my son's actions, you see, he just got home from Japan, so he might be exhausted." His mom said.

"It's ok!" Amber said. "Goodbye Yoji, Max-Ernest, _Cass_." Amber said pronouncing each word carefully. "Thanks for letting me in Mrs. Xxxxxx" she continued.

"I'm very disappointed Yoji!" His mom said. "By the way, Amber sent you a bouquet; it's inside your room."

They went upstairs to look for the bouquet his mom said. The bouquet had a peculiar appearance. The bouquet contains lots of venus fly traps and pitcher plants. It doesn't look like a friendly or _welcome home_ gift at all.

"This is a bouquet? They're plants not flowers, that's why it's called a bouquet because it's a bunch of flowers! You can't call it a bouquet if in only contains plants, especially eating plants!-" Max-Ernest said

"There's a letter!" Cass said interrupting Max-Ernest.

The letter said: **You're in for a big surprise!**

**I hope you like the gift the **

**Midnight Sun sent you. **

**M.M **

"She _is_ a member." Cass said.

Cass heard her phone rang.

"Hello, Mom?" Cass asked.

"Honey, where are you?" Cass's mom asked.

"Err; I'm at Yo-yoji's"

"It's already 6:15pm. GO HOME."

"Yeah. I was about to when you called. Where are you?"

"I'm still at work. I'll do an errand so I'll be a little late."

"Ok."

"Go home."

"I know!"

"Bye honey, love you!"

"Yeah, me too!"

"'me too' what?"

"I love you too."

"Go straight home promise?"

"Yes."

"'Yes' what?"

"Yes I promise geez!"

"Hey guys, I have to go." Cass said while putting her phone inside her pocket.

"Yeah, me too." Max-Ernest said.

"Ok! See ya dudes tomorrow! Night!" Yoji said.

"Bye! Night!" Max-Ernest and Cass said.

Cass woke up hurrying to go outside, she wanted to investigate Amber's disappearance after their graduation and what Ms. Mauvias did to her. She got downstairs and ate her breakfast as fast as she could. As she was about to go outside her mom blocked her way.

"Where are you going?" Her mom asked.

"Err, to Max-Ernest's house." Cass said.

"Why?"

"Just gonna hang out. The usual."

"I'll let you go if you remove your backpack."

"Why?"

"You're already a freshman you should act mature! And it's summer, why do you want to wear that?"

"I like wearing a backpack, and I'm not a freshman, YET!"

"Do you want to go outside?"

"Yes."

"Take it off."

"Urgh, fine!" Cass said. She didn't have time to argue with her mother. She was too excited. She went to Max-Ernest's house to fetch M-E.

"Max-Ernest!" Cass shouted.

"I'm coming!" Max-Ernest shouted back. "So what are we going to do today?"

"Investigate duh!"

"What? But there's nothing to investigate Cass!"

"Hey, Sup dudes?" Yoji said waving at them.

"Hi Yo-yoji." Max-Ernest said.

"Can we investigate later or tomorrow or maybe next week?" Yoji asked.

"What? Why?" Cass asked.

"There's a _pick a card_ game at the Xxxx mall. You can get coupon tickets to the Ice cream shop!" Yoji said excitedly.

"Come on Cass let's go!" Max-Ernest said.

"Did you forget who you are? We're terces society members! And our rival The Midnight Sun has recruited a new member, and you want to hang out?" Cass exclaimed.

"The Terces Society hasn't sent us a message." Max-Ernest pointed out.

"Come on Cass, can't we have some fun once in awhile?" Yoji asked.

"….."

"Please Cass?" Max-Ernest pleaded. "It's the ICE CREAM SHOP!"

"… Fine!" Cass said.

"Awesome!" Yoji said.

Yoji let Cass pick a card.

The card said: **Free dine in at the Xxxxxx xxx Restaurant for **_**two.**_

**Available only today. **

"For two ONLY?" Cass exclaimed.

"Sir, you got that card too right?" The saleslady asked.

"Yes." Yoji said.

"Well it's a pairing a card. You to get to eat at that famous restaurant! You two are lucky!" The saleslady said.

"Hi guys! I'm back!" Max-Ernest said.

"Would you like to pick a card sir?"

"Sure!" Max-Ernest said.

His card said: **4 coupon tickets to the Xxxx Ice cream shop**

**Available only tomorrow**

"Wow! Sir you got a future card too!"

His future card said: **bad luck in LOVE. **

"Wha-what did that suppose to mean?" Max-Ernest exclaimed

"Max-Ernest you don't believe in those do you?" Cass asked.

"No, no I don't" Max-Ernest said.

"Thank you! Come again!" The saleslady said.

"So, can we go to Xxxx ice cream shop tomorrow? Since its only available tomorrow" Max-Ernest said.

"Sure!" Cass said.

"So where do you want to go next?" M-E asked.

"We, uhmm, just.." Cass paused. It was awkward saying _it_, especially to her her best friend Max-Ernest. "Just read our cards!"

"Oh, you got the pairing card." M-E said glumly. "You have to use it, you can't just let it go to waste." He continued.

"What about you dude?" Yoji asked concerned.

"I'm ok! We'll get to hang out tomorrow right?" M-E asked.

"Yeah I guess." Cass said still not convinced his best friend is alright.

"Well, bye now!" M-E said forcing himself to smile.

Cass and Yoji ate at the famous restaurant Xxxxxxxxxx. They went to the arcade and played. Yoji won a necklace with a sneaker as a pendant. He gave it to Cass insisting it was only a friendly gift. -OK! I can't do this. It's so hard. I'm not a CxY-Y shipper. It just happened. Sigh* well I can't just leave you hanging. It's too painful for me to do this but I have to for you to understand. Sighs* some more. Ok back to the story.

Mean while Max-Ernest was so irritated and annoyed on how he was acting. He felt jealous and angry at Yoji. He tried calling them but none of them bothered answering their phones. "Seems like they're having fun" Max-Ernest said. It was 9:00pm but he didn't feel like sleeping, he tried to but all he did was to toss and turn. He walked around his room, he tried to call them at 9:30. Cass answered her phone and told him to stop bothering them and they're about to go home. Max-Ernest was getting more annoyed. Why was he acting like this? Does he like Cass? Is that why he felt annoyed, irritated, disturbed? It was too confusing for Max-Ernest to solve.

"They _are_ having a good time." Max-Ernest thought.


	6. A very Unusual day

He woke up and felt like he only slept for 30 minutes, which is true. Something was disturbing him all night. He was irritated, he was utterly nettled. He tried to sleep yet his brain told him to call his friends.

Peeved, he stood up and washed his face. He then remembered what his best friend told him, _"Stop bothering us Max-Ernest! You're not even my mom and yet you act like her! Stop calling me!..." _He violently scratched his head. (Well, he scratched his head not because it was itchy, he scratched his scalp due to annoyance. I sometimes do that.)

"Urgh! This is so annoying! It's not my fault I was bothering you! I was concerned! You don't know what that _dude_ can do to you!" exclaimed Max-Ernest still scratching his head. (!)

He checked the time and realized his friends were waiting for him at the ice cream shop.

"Mom! I'm going! " he shouted.

Cass and Yoji felt a weird aura surrounding them. Just as Cass was about to break the awkward silence Max-Ernest came.

"Hi guys, sorry I'm late." said Max-Ernest yawning.

"Max-Ernest?" they both exclaimed.

"Why? What's wrong?" he said.

"What happened to you? Are you alright?" asked Cass with a concerned look on her face. "You don't look and sound like your usual self M-E."

"Yeah, and you have…eye… _bags._" Yoji leaned so close to Max-Ernest that one small push will lead them to err, _do something_ _disturbing._

"Didn't you sleep last night?" asked Cass observing her friend's reaction, ignoring Yoji's awkward position.

"I'm alright, and yes, I didn't. I slept for 30 minutes. ONLY." said Max-Ernest rubbing his eyes, pushing Yoji away from his face.

"Why dude? Man! This is so unlike you!" Yoji exclaimed.

"Wha-what do you mean this is so _unlike_ me? I don't have a romantic interest towards… you know, the same… gender… I'm not gay! Seriously! I don't have the desire to... k-kiss guys! Especially… _you!_" exclaimed Max-Ernest. "Let's not talk about it. Can we just order something?" he said calming himself down.

As he was searching for the coupon tickets he won at the mall, he noticed Cass' necklace. "Hey Cass." He said.

"Yeah what?" she responded.

"Who gave you _that_?"

Yoji looked away and covered his face with a menu.

"Oh, this? Yo-yoji won this and thought it was too girly so he gave it to me." Said Cass noticing Yoji and gave him a "What are you doing" look.

"I see." said Max-Ernest with a vexed tone. "Now you're acting like a _guy_, thought you're a _gay_? Tried to do something _disgusting_ to me, what a homo" He thought, tsk-ing.

"Why don't we order something like you said? I'm getting thirsty." said Cass changing the subject.

Max-Ernest gave Cass the coupon tickets and went back to his seat.

"Max-Ernest, come back here!" said Cass waving at M-E.

"Why? You know my favorite flavor right?" asked Max-Ernest.

Yoji pulled Max-Ernest and dragged him all the way to the counter.

"GAH! What the heck are going to do?" exclaimed Max-Ernest, and then looked at him with repugnance. "You're y-you're not a ho-"

"Yuck! Dude no! NO WAY!" exclaimed Yoji sticking his tongue out and put his pointer finger on it to emphasize disgust.

"Stubborn child." Cass insulted M-E with a smirk.

"Wha- I'm not stubborn! Well maybe sometimes… not to my parents! … I _am_ not stubborn okay?" Max-Ernest exclaimed.

"Yeah right." Cass said sarcastically still smirking.

"Really! And stop smirking at me like that!" exclaimed Max-Ernest blushing.

"Why? Does it _bother _you?" Cass asked with an insulting tone _still_ smirking.

"Yes!"

"Then, NO!" said Cass _still_ smirking at Max-Ernest.

"CASS!"

"Max-Ernest!" she said starting to laugh at his expressions. "You _are _sleepy!"

"No I'm not!" said Max-Ernest lowering his voice.

"What flavors do you have today miss?" asked Yoji ignoring Cass and Max-Ernest petty quarrel. (kinda.)

"Chocolate, strawberry, and mixed." said the waitress.

"Mixed?" asked Max-Ernest.

"Yes, Chocolate ice cream mixed with strawberry ice cream." the waitress responded.

"Who the heck would order a mixed flavored ice cream? I mean I'm okay with mixed ice cream but mixing another flavor with chocolate? Unacceptable! It'll ruin the Chocolate's delicious taste! Strawberry doesn't blend with chocolate! You have no taste at all! Why the heck did you even do that? You have no taste at all! NO. ! NO TASTE! " exclaimed Max-Ernest catching his breath. It's been a long time since he talked really fast and really long. And I mean _really, really long._

"Max-Ernest she gets it. You don't have to say all those stuff you know. If you don't like your ice cream mixed, then don't order that." said Cass calming his friend down.

Max-Ernest looked at her with astonishment and said, "Wow Cass, it's the first time you didn't get mad at me. Usually when I do my usual thing you always cut me off and scold me. Wow, I always thought you're hot tempered."

"Yeah sure why not? I'll just take that as a compliment." said Cass who looked a little annoyed with M-E's statement.

"Just a payback." said Max-Ernest smiling.

"Uhmm, what do you like to order?" the waitress carefully asked making sure she did not say anything that could offend Max-Ernest.

"Should you even ask me that?" asked Max-Ernest getting more irritated. "Of course chocolate!"

"I'll take strawberry." said Cass.

"Mixed for me." said Yoji.

Max-Ernest shot Yoji a look.

"What? I never tried it before." said Yoji defending himself.

"Yeah sure." said Max-Ernest annoyed.

"M-E are you sure you're okay?" asked Cass.

Yeah, I'm alright." Max-Ernest looked away remembering what Cass told him last night.

"_Stop bothering us Max-Ernest! You're not even my mom and yet you act like her! Stop calling me!_ _Do you really have a knack on bothering people?" _

Max-Ernest stood up and looked at Cass. "Am I bothersome… Am I a bother to you?"

"What do you mean?" asked Cass.

"You know what I mean! Answer me!"

"No… well… sometimes… kinda…. yes" she said. "I mean, I always-" she stopped, noticed Max-Ernest leaving the restaurant

The words stung him. He walked towards the exit recalling what Cass told him. "…_sometimes… kinda… yes_"

"I _am_ a bother to her." He said under his breath.


	7. Unexpected Things Can Happen

"_I walked away again." _

He sat on a bench and tried not to shed a tear but he can't control it. It was painful to hear that _he _was a bother to _her._ Why was he acting like this? Why does he feel this? "It's so confusing." He said under his breath.

He wanted to stand up and go back to the restaurant but he can't. He was scared. He just sat there, crying softly.

The rain started to pour yet he still sat there crying. He didn't want to go home yet. He remembered what happened at the restaurant, "I walked away again." He said.

As he was weeping someone approached him. It was a girl. She had red hair, long and straight. She had green eyes and wore glasses. Her skin was white and flawless. In other words, she looked pretty and neat.

"You're wet. Do you want to borrow my umbrella?" she said with a sweet tone.

He looked up and said, "No thank you."

The girl closed her umbrella and sat next to him. "Yeah, I like to get wet too! I like the rain. Especially when I'm sad or when I cry." She said. "It's nice to stay in the rain so no one can see you cry, don't you think?" She continued. "I see you were crying. Is that why you stayed here outside the rain?"

"I guess so."

"Oh, I almost forgot! I'm Louise!" she waved her hand and smiled sweetly.

"I'm Max-Ernest."

"Oh, Nice to meet you Max-Ernest! May I ask you why you were crying?"

"I don't actually know." He said glumly.

"Well that's silly!"

He didn't say anything. He didn't know what to say.

"It's because of a girl huh?" she asked.

"Wha-what? How dare you to read my mind?" he exclaimed making random hand gestures. "Do you know how to read minds?"

She sweetly laughed and said, "No, but it's conspicuous that you cried because of a girl. You're funny you know?"

"I am not funny. I can't make my schoolmates laugh at my jokes!"

"You know, it's funnier when you don't know you are funny. Randomness is the secret ingredient to become funny you know? And you have that secret ingredient Max-Ernest!"

"Really? Wow, you sure know how to cheer a person up!"

"Really? Thanks!"

"Where do you live?"

"Across the street"

"I see. I can't believe I didn't notice you!"

"I guess you're always preoccupied."

"Yeah, pretty much."

The rain stopped and Max-Ernest decided to go home.

"I gotta go Louise."

"You're not sad anymore?"

"kinda. Thanks for cheering me up!"

"Just remember Max-Ernest, DON'T GIVE UP SO EASILY. 'kay?"

He looked at her. She smiled, her usual sweet smile. He smiled back. She was right he thought. He shouldn't give up so easily.

"Thanks Louise! I hope we see each other again."

"Don't worry, we will. Do you want me to give you my phone number?"

"Sure why not?"

They exchanged cell phone numbers, said goodbye to each other and parted ways.

He went home and changed his clothes. His mom didn't bother asking her son why he was soaking wet. She was too preoccupied with _things._

He gave Cass a miss call and a text. He said he wanted to talk to her at the park.

Cass saw M-E's miss call and his text. She smiled. She went to the park and saw Max-Ernest.

"Max-Ernest! I received your text. Why do you want to talk to me?"

"Sorry."

"Sorry? For what?"

"For walking away. From you. 2 times. In a row."

"What? It's no big deal! I should be the one who should say sorry."

"Why? For what?"

"You're not really a bother to me Max-Ernest. I mean you _are _but that's why I like you, that's why you became my best friend." She smiled.

He smiled back at her. He stared at her and moved closer. He gave her an intense look and touched her chin, he didn't notice a small bug was crawling at his best friend's neck. He realized what he was doing and moved away.

When he was about to say sorry, she slapped him. REAL HARD. Cass walked away stomping the ground murdering the grass.

He was shocked, stunned. Ouch. That's gotta hurt.

There were voices inside his head squabbling.

"_poor grass…_" said the voice inside his head.

"_snap out of it! You were about to do the thing you weren't supposed to do idiot!" said the other._

"_What? What do you mean?"_

"_Oh you know what I mean! Why did you do that?"_

"_What? I don't know! I had an impulse! I didn't know what I was doing!"_

"_Gasps! .gosh. Don't tell me you li-!"_

"_NO I DON'T! I just like her as my bestfriend! She's like a sister to me!"_

"_Sister huh? Can't believe you were hitting on your sister!"_

"_She's not really my sister!"_

"_Really?"_

"Gaaaah! This is so annoying!" Max-Ernest exclaimed. What was he doing? He was about to do it but he stopped. He was sure he liked Cass as his best friend. _Before_! He wasn't really sure now.

"I'm dead." He said.


	8. Apologia strikes again!

**Chapter 8 huh? Well, you read that already didn't you? **

**The thing is, my chapter 1/chapter 8 was incomplete due to my laziness. You didn't know? Of course you didn't know! I didn't tell anybody my secret. Well, except my best friend Suna Kurai. (A whimsical writer like me can have a best friend too y'know!) Well, I don't want to waste precious time. I shall start writing!**

**Wait , before I start, or before you start. I've put my first work(chapter 8) here too (Duh!). (If you don't know what I'm talking about, it was the first chapter I published.) I added the ending too(what's the freaking point of saying this? I'm just wasting precious time!). DO NOT SKIP TO THE END OF THIS CHAPTER, IT IS STRICTLY PROHIBITED!**

Max-Ernest woke up and rubbed his eyes. "Whoa, that was a weird dream…" he said under his breath. He stood up to check his phone.

He read the text message Louise sent him. _"It wasn't a dream Max-Ernest. You were about to do __**the**_ _**it**_…_" _

"WHAT DOES THAT SUPPOSE TO MEAN? What? I actually, I really, I, I, I,- I TRIED TO –T-TO K-KI-KI-KI-K—I CAN'T EVEN SAY IT!" exclaimed Max-Ernest scratching his head violently. "Hmm, let me recall what happened yesterday…." He posed a thinking position and…"w-what the heck? Why did I do that?... And she slapped me.." said Max-Ernest glumly. "Why did I do that? To my BEST FRIEND! I'm freaking dead when she sees me..!"

He took a bath and ate breakfast. (Well, yeah he ate breakfast.. kinda.. he hardly touched his food.. poor M-E..) He went to his room and locked the door, he didn't want his mom to disturb him, 'cause he was already disturbed, he didn't want to get more disturbed. (Redundancy, Welcome back my friend! Je vous manqué! ... it means 'I missed you' in french.)

"Honey, you're not going to hang out with Cass and Yoji?" his mom shouted changing PC's diapers.

"No mom." He shouted back.

He posed a thinking position and said, "What excuse can I tell her?" he posed another thinking position and continued, "Wait, there was a bug crawling at Cass' neck… I can tell her that I was going to kill the bug.. yeah! That's it!" he paused. He realized what he was doing and laid down on his bed. "What the heck am I doing? This is so unlike me!" he exclaimed.

Max-Ernest looked at the window presuming a miracle would come. He was fidgety and preoccupied with the _thing _he did to Cass that he didn't notice a girl walking towards his house.

"Max-Ernest! Cass is looking for you!" his mom shouted.

"Tell her, I'm dead!"

"What? I can't tell her you're dead, she heard me call your name."

"Then tell her I'm ABOUT to die."

"Cass, he's inside his room." His mom said with a huge grin on her face.

"MAX-ERNEST!" Cass exclaimed.

"He's not here! I'm just a l-lady!" he said with a girly tone. (you know what I mean right?)

"I know it's you M-E, don't tell me you're gay!"

"What? NO! By the way, people always imply the word gay as; a WORD that primarily refers to a homosexual person, but the term was originally used to refer to feelings of being carefree, happy, or bright and showy. Even though I imply the word gay as being happy, the first thing that always pops in my head is the grotesque one, how 'bout that?"

"I know, I was just kidding."

"You look glum, why?"

"I'm sorry."

"About what?"

Cass gave him an intent stare. He got what she meant.

"I should be the one who should say sorry, I really wasn't gonna do that, you just misunderstood it, I'm not suggesting it was your fault, you just thought I was gonna…ki-kiss you..but I was really looking at your chin because there was a spider, and when I was about to kill the bug you slapped me. And then-"

"I know! Max-Ernest, that's why I'm here..to apologize." Not wanting her friend to continue talking.

"Besides, why will I do that? You're my best friend, I don't even like you, I mean I like you as my best friend, I don't like you as a….you know what."

"Right."

"So are we okay?"

"Yeah."

"Wait a minute! How'd you figure it out?" asked Max-Ernest.

"After I slapped you, sorry 'bout that. I felt something tingling. I touched my chin and accidentally killed the small spider." She responded.

"First the grass now the spider?" he exclaimed. "Do you want to be a murderer or something?"

"WHAT? Of course not!"

"Just asking!" he said shrugging.

Max-Ernest sighed with relief. _I'm saved, she doesn't hate me! I'm not dead!_-he thought smiling.


	9. A day at the beach

"Please mom!" Cass exclaimed.

"NO!" her mom shouted.

"Why? You said it yourself I should act my age! I should act mature! Think of this as my stepping stone!" said Cass.

"Why do you want to go there anyway?" asked her mom.

"Do I have to repeat myself again?" exclaimed Cass punching the air causing her mom to give her a warning look. "Sorry. It's Yo-yoji's birthday… that's why I want to come! He's one of my best friends, mom…" she explained lowering her voice.

Her mom sighed and said, "Fine, I guess you're right… I'll let you go, for now! since you put it that way."

"Thanks Mel! You're the best!" she exclaimed.

So there she was drinking cocktail juice at an awesome beach resort with her best friends without any adults who might ruin the fun.

"Hey Cass, Why did you want to go to the beach anyway?" asked Max-Ernest putting sunscreen on his arms.

"Nothing. Just wanna relax…" she said.

"Re-really? That's you're reason? That's why you dragged us here?" exclaimed Max-Ernest.

"Yeah. Why? Gotta problem with that?"

"No. I'm just confused…"

"Why?"

"Because that is so unlike you…"

"Yeah sure why not? Are you going to swim Max-Ernest?"

"Is that even a question? OF COURSE NOT!"

"Come on, don't be such a fun wrecker."

"What do you mean a _fun wrecker_?"

"Why don't you use a floater or something?"

"Really you brought me a floater?"

"Yeah"

Cass looked at Max-Ernest begging with her eyes.

He sighed and said, "Fine, give me the floater."

Cass and Max-Ernest joined Yo-yoji, Max-Ernest stayed at the shallow part of the beach and leaned his head on a beach ball. This is quite relaxing he thought and closed his eyes.

Cass saw Max-Ernest and smiled. She swam up to him and rested her arms on the beach ball and said, "Sup?"

Max-Ernest inadvertently let go of the beach ball. The waves lead him to a deeper part of the water and grabbed unto Cass.

"GAH! CASS! Don't do that! I almost drowned!" exclaimed Max-Ernest hugging Cass tightly.

Cass stifled a laugh and said, "You can't drown you have a floater with you! Besides you were at the shallow part of the water."

"I was! Now I'm at the exact opposite of shallow!" he exclaimed _still_ hugging Cass.

"Scaredy cat!" she said with an insulting tone.

"I don't care! I don't know how to swim of course I'd be scared!" he exclaimed _still_ hugging his best friend.

Cass realized what was happening and blushed.

"Max-Ernest you're at the shallow part of the sea…" she said _still_ blushing. (She looked like an apple when she was blushing!) "You can stop _hugging_ me now."

Max-Ernest blushed and let go.

"Th-thanks." He said blushing. "Don't do that again! Or I might really drown."

"Yeah sorry 'bout that." She said smiling and _still_ blushing.

Max-Ernest got out of the water and took his towel.

What was I doing? He thought. "I can't believe I hugged her." He said under his breath.

Cass was looking at him still blushing, she felt her heart beating fast.

Why was she feeling this? Why did she feel awkward when Max-Ernest was hugging her? She blushed harder at the thought. She can't like- No. Of course not she shook off the thought and continued to swim.


	10. Their conversation

"So, how'd it go?" asked Louise sitting next to Max-Ernest.

"Nothing." said Max-Ernest not looking at her. "Nothing happened, nothing unusual."

"Oh, really?" asked Louise smirking.

"Yes."

"I heard you hugged your best friend."

"No, I did not!" exclaimed Max-Ernest, his face flushing red.

"Why are you blushing?" said Louise in an insulting tone.

"Because, because… that's why!"

"So what if you hugged her? Did she tell you to get off her?"

"She didn't. Of course she didn't! If l let go I would've drowned!"

"I see. So she was forced huh?"

"It's not like that… it's definitely like that."

Louise stifled a laugh. "When can I meet her? What's her name?"

"I don't know."

"You don't know your best friend's name?"

"No! I answered your first question! And her name's Cassandra, we call her Cass."

"Oh I see. Then let's go visit her!"

"Now?"

"Yes now!"

"Now?"

"Max-Ernest!"

"Fine! Fine, can we go there tomorrow or next week or next month or next year or something?"

"Why? You scared?"

"No!"

"Okay! Let's go! Come on!" Louise said forcing Max-Ernest to stand up.

Max-Ernest begged her with his eyes.

She sighed. "Fine,"

"Thank you!"

"But I'll get to meet her right?"

"Yeah,"

"Promise,"

"Yes, I promise,"

"Good." She smiled and stood up.

"Wha?"

"Come on! Let's buy Ice cream!" said Louise smiling.

"Really?" asked Max-Ernest sarcastically.

"What? It's hot."

"Fine,"

XXXXXXXXXX

"You like chocolate right?" Louise asked.

"Yes," said Max-Ernest.

"I'll give you chocolate if you let me go to her house."

"You don't know her address!"

"You'll come with me!"

"Why do you want to meet Cass?"

"She seems nice!"

"You don't even know her yet!"

"That's the point! ... I'll give you chocolate!"

"…..Fine, since you've put it that way."

She giggled and skipped. She looked like an 8 year old girl he thought and laughed. "You look like an eight year old girl. Don't do that."

"Really?"

XXXXXXXXXX

Cass was strolling when she heard Max-Ernest's laugh.

"Max-Ernest?" asked Cass.

"Cass?" asked Max-Ernest.

She saw Max-Ernest sitting next to a red-haired girl laughing. Is he on a date? She thought. Why didn't he tell her he has a date? She felt angry and stormed off. I can't believe he didn't tell his best friend he has a date. His BEST FRIEND she thought.

"She's Cass?" asked Louise.

"Y-yeah," said Max-Ernest standing up.

"Where are you going?"

"I'm going to follow her. Talk to you later Louise,"

"'Kay!"

**A/N: Just to let you know, Cass was jealous. Reeeeeally jealous. **


	11. My jealous best friend

"Cass!" yelled Max-Ernest. "Are you mad or something?"

"Why do you care?" Cass exclaimed. "Best friends tell everything y'know. Some friend,"

"Wha-what do you mean?" asked Max-Ernest grabbing Cass by the arm. "I don't understand, w-why did-"

"It doesn't matter anymore just, just leave me alone." Cass said escaping from Max-Ernest's tight grip.

"Why are you acting like this?"

"You wanna know the truth?" asked Cass. "We're best friends, and you didn't even tell me you're dating somebody."

"D-dating? W-who?"

Cass faced Max-Ernest and said, "Stop acting like you don't know anything. I know you're dating that red-haired girl."

"W-what? You mean Louise?"

"I don't care if that's her name!" she exclaimed. "The thing is you didn't even bother telling your best friend! You dare call yourself my best frie-"

"But she's not," he smiled cutting her off. "Louise and I aren't dating, she's just my friend."

Cass stared at Max-Ernest. She was stunned and she didn't know what to say. She couldn't utter a word; her ears were redder than before, not because she was angry but because she was embarrassed.

Max-Ernest stifled a laugh. "Wow, I never thought you're the jealous type."

"I wasn't jealous!" She defended. "I was just mad that you didn't tell me you were dating somebody!"

"But I'm not dating her, and yeah right you weren't jealous." He said sarcastically.

"I WASN'T JEALOUS!"

"Yeah you were. It was written all over your face." He murmured under his breath.

"What was that?"

"Nothing, nothing! Anyway, if I ever get to date somebody, you will be the first person to know about it." He said smiling.

Cass blushed and said, "Pfft, like I said I wasn't jealous."

"Yeah sure why not,"

Cass was silenced. She didn't know what to say anymore. She was utterly humiliated on how she reacted upon seeing her best friend hanging out with the red haired girl. She wasn't really the impulsive type and yet she had an impulse.

"Cass?"

"Yeah?" she asked not looking at her best friend.

"Thank you,"

**A/N: I know it's short and I must apologize for not being able to update this fanfic. Anyway the next chapter will be a lot longer! Promise! Well, thanks for reading this chapter! **

**PS out.**


	12. A nameless chapter

"Thank you,"

She perplexingly looked at him and asked, "For what?"

He smiled and said nothing; he was acting rather unusual she thought. She faintly blushed and repeated her question, "For what?"

He turned to face her and said, "Nah, it's nothing, you just made me happy."

Her pinkish blush turned into a reddish one and irately said, "W-what do you mean I made you happy? I was angry, how did I make you happy? Do you like seeing me jeal-!" she covered her mouth before completing her sentence.

"HA! So you were jealous!" he said pointing at her. "Gosh Cass, I never imagined you were the jealous type. Doesn't fit your personality at all,"

"I didn't say I was! Sheesh Max-Ernest," Cass turned and looked away, obscuring her reddening cheeks.

He smiled and murmured under his breath, "That _really _made me happy,"

"What was that?"

"Nothing," Max-Ernest said, he looked at her and smiled. "Today's our last day of summer huh?"

"Yeah, it's been awhile since the Terces Society gave a mission." Cass furrowed her brows and continued, "What do you think happened to them?"

"You're just exaggerated Cass, maybe the Midnight sun's on a vacation or something."

A Japanese dude approached them with a 'Yo!' and took a seat between them. He put both his arms around the two, snickering and said, "Sup? Have an intimate conversation you can share with your best friend?"

They both blushed and shook their heads.

"Well, it seems like it," he said. "Tomorrow's the day!"

"Yeah, I know," Cass said recovering from Yo-yoji's somewhat insult.

"Yeah, wow, I can't believe we're already in our first year! Can you believe that? It's like yesterday we were middle schoolers and tomorrow we'll be freshmen students! I feel old though well what can we do right? We're growing we can't stop ourselves from growing well you can try but that's just absurd I can't wait to meet new people and maybe just maybe they can appreciate my jokes and my magic tricks how 'bout that?"

Both of them looked at him with their mouths open. Well not literally open, it's just a figure of speech. It's been a long time since they heard their best friend say a long, a very long sentence.

"Yeah, can't wait," they both said.

She knocked on the golden door and came in without waiting for a _certain_ person to respond. She sat and waited for her to turn around and face her, she said, "I was suppose to hang out with him, but a certain girl destroyed my chance."

She finally turned around and asked her, "Do you really want to join us dear?"

She shuddered upon hearing her cold icy voice but she hid her fear, this was her only chance.

"Yes, what choice do I have? I watched him for almost 2 years but he didn't seem to notice me, when I finally befriended him, I thought I had a chance, but then I realized he liked somebody else."

The icy voiced woman sighed and said,"You're just like him… you are welcome in our organization-!"

"Really? Thank you! If I join and follow your orders you'll make me pretty, so pretty he'll like me right?"

"Don't be hasty," she said, "But I will make you pretty child, if, you follow my order."

She swallowed her saliva and said, "Yes,"

"Rendezvous with him and force him to tell the _secret_,"

"w-what _secret_?"


	13. An Awesome Weirdo: Kimyona Subarashi

"First day of school," he said scratching the back of his head. "Ugh, I can't believe it's the first day of school."

"Hm? You seemed excited about it yesterday Max-Ernest." She said catching up to the two guys she calls her 'best friends'.

"Yeah, I was! But I forgot we have to wake up early in the morning." Max-Ernest said.

"C'mon dudes, this year will be so awesome!" Yo-yoji made rock fingers and did an air guitar solo. "I'm gonna rock this year."

"You always have Yo-yoji, you always have." Max-Ernest said nonchalantly, he took a seat at the nuts table and took out his lunch bag.

"It's been awhile since we sat here huh? Brings back memories," Cass said taking a seat as well.

"Yeah, I guess," Max-Ernest said.

"Yo dudes, do you think we ha-!"

A transfer student strummed her electric guitar and proceeded to her guitar solo.

"Wha-? Hey! She, she copied my style!" Yoji exclaimed pointing at the girl who was playing the guitar.

"Yeah, she did. And she's kinda better than you." Cass said sarcastically.

A familiar woman walked towards the transfer student and said, "You, Miss Subarashi, here in our school, we have to follow certain rules. And that includes the thing you did just now."

The somewhat Japanese girl stared at her with expressionless eyes and said, "And, your point is?"

"Office now," Mrs. Johnson said.

"How will I know where your office is located when I'm only a transfer student? I can't read minds if you think so." She said monotonously.

"Yup, she's way cooler than you," Cass said continuing their conversation.

"Way, _waaaay_ cooler." Max-Ernest added.

"Tch, I- we better follow them," Yoji suggested.

"Why? You attracted to the Asian girl who surpassed your instincts?" Max-Ernest asked sarcastically.

"No! Come on, don't you want to help her?" Yoji asked.

Cass stifled a laugh and said, "Alright, alright."

**xxxxxxx **

They approached the Asian girl and said, "Hi,"

The Asian girl looked at them inquisitively and raised her brow.

The Asian girl had black layered hair with blue, purple and red streaks. She wore black eyeliner and wore rockstar-ish clothes.

"What?" she asked nonchalantly.

"Uh, you're a transfer student right?" Cass asked.

"Yeah, I came from Japan." she said. "I'm Kimyona Subarashi," she reached her hand to Cass, and Cass shook her hand right away.

Cass smiled and said, "I'm Cassandra but you can call me Cass."

"Cass-chan, ne?"

Cass looked at her with perplexed eyes and asked, "what?"

Kimyona smirked and said, "It's a common phrase we use in Japan. Just to clarify if I can call you Cass."

"Oh, of course! Uhm, this is Max-Ernest and Yo-yoji." She said.

"Hi!" Max-Ernest waved his hand and smiled.

"So, the Yo-yoji dude's a Japananese dude, ne?" she asked.

"She knows your language too Yo-yoji." Max-Ernest whispered to Yoji's ear. "You guys are destined for each other."

Yoji pushed Max-Ernest away from his ear and said, "Tch, don't be silly Max-Ernest."

"You can call me Kim, or Kimmy-chan, wait, don't call me Kimmy-chan that sounds way too girly for a dudette like me." Kimyona said.

"Okay," Cass said smiling at the new acquaintance she made.

"So Kim, why did you transfer here?" Max-Ernest asked.

Kim looked at him and smiled. "Uh, no need to know,"

The trio looked at the Asian girl with anticipation. Kim blinked a couple of times and added, "Uh, its family stuff,"

"Right, so, why did you copy my 'entrance style'?" Yoji crossed his arms and waited for the girl to answer.

"Huh?" Kim raised her brow and continued, "Copied what?"

"You know, those sick guitar moves and other stuff." Yoji said. "Did we meet before or something?"

Kim took a deep breath and smiled, "We've never met before and the heck, I will never copy some dude's entrance style or whatever."

"But that's the same thing I did when I transferred here. Can you explain that?"

Kim furrowed her brows and said, "I have the faintest idea about the thing you're talking about."

"Tch, yeah right!" Yoji exclaimed. "Want a guitar battle?"

"No," she straight forwardly answered.

"W-why?"

"Because," she paused for a moment, and continued, "THAT'S WHY."

"That's not a reason to not accept Yo-yoji's challenge. It's illogical because it doesn't make any sense, you-"

"Max-Ernest, don't interrupt when somebody is having a conversation." Cass said, cutting Max-Ernest off. "Let's go eat, we'll wait for you there 'kay Yo-yoji?"

"Nah, I'll come with you," Yoji said. "Besides, I'm starving."

"Can I come too?" Kim asked smiling.

"Sure," Cass replied.

"Wow, she's pretty, she's even prettier when she smiles." Max-Ernest whispered to Cass.

"Tch, whatever," Cass said.

"JEA-LOUS," Max-Ernest said mockingly.

"I'm not jealous," Cass replied trying to sound calm, but failed to do so.

Max-Ernest stifled a laugh and took a seat at the nuts table.

"Why can't you accept my challenge?" Yoji asked once again.

"I already told you my reason," Kim replied taking a bite from her hamburger.

"Which Max-Ernest said is illogical," Yoji pointed out.

Kim remained silent and continued to eat her food.

Yoji stared at the Asian girl and blushed. What is he doing? He thought, he shook off the thought and ate his meal as well.

**A/N: A lot of people keep on asking if the person with Ms. Mauvias in the recent chapter is Louise. All I'm going to say is, continue on reading my fanfic if you really want to know who that 'person' is. Troll mode. Thank you for reviewing. REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS! I NEED LOTS OF 'EM! **

**PS out. **


	14. She's a member!

"CASS! CASS!" he exclaimed. "CAAAAAAAAASS!"

"What?!" She turned around and saw a reddish Max-Ernest, panting.

"I," he breathed, "received," he breathed once more, "a message from Terces!"

Cass looked at him and exclaimed, "Well, where is it?!"

He took a paper from his pocket and unfolded it.

"Well, have you deciphered it?" she asked excitedly.

"Of course," he replied. "It said we have a meeting later after school!"

"Oh,"

Max-Ernest looked at Cass and said, "Why?"

"You know my mom, but don't worry I'll make up an excuse!" She smiled at him and continued, "Let's look for Yo-yoji and tell him the news."

"Uh, sure,"

**XXXXXXXXXX**

"Yo-yoji," Cass yelled waving her hand.

Yoji turned around and said, "'Sup dudes?"

"We," Cass looked around for a second then said, "Actually Max-Ernest received a message from Terces! Isn't that great?"

"Yeah," he said continuing to strum his guitar. "It's been so long since we had a mission."

"But it's not a mission, _yet_." Max-Ernest said.

"What did it say?" Yoji asked.

"It said we have a meeting after school." M-E replied.

"Awesome!" Yoji yelled, strumming his guitar loudly.

"What's awesome?" asked a familiar Japanese girl.

"Hi Kim," said Cass.

"Well, what's awesome?" she repeated once more.

"N-nothing, I just y'know, uh, remembered how to play my favorite song on my guitar." Yoji said.

"Right," Kimyona looked at them suspiciously, she then said, "Well, better go,"

"Bye," they all said.

"Well that was scary," Max-Ernest said.

"Great thing she didn't hear the rest of our conversation." Said Cass.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

"Hi Owen, it's been awhile huh?" Cass asked.

"Konnichiwa Cass," said Owen bowing down.

"Lemme guess, you're disguising as a Japanese person huh?" Max-Ernest presumed.

"You got it," he replied.

"Yoji," Lily said. "It's been awhile huh?!"

"Uh, uhm, s-s-!"

"Hello Master Wei," said a familiar voice cutting Yoji off.

"Hello, Kim,"

"KIM?!" they all exclaimed, eyes widened with shock.

"H-how is this p-possible?!" Cass stammered. "Is she part of the?"

Owen and Lily nodded.

"Sorry I didn't tell you guys, hate me?" Kim asked.

Max-Ernest shook his head and looked at his two companions. "Well?"

They shook their heads as well and said, "Y-you're a member,"

Kim guiltily smiled and said, "They said not say a word, I just followed their order."

"Hey, did you remember the time when we were shocked as well when we discovered Yo-yoji was a member of the Terces Society?" Cass asked.

Max-Ernest nodded and said, "Ooh, you guys are destined for each other!"

Yoji shot him a glare and said, "Oh c'mon dudes, enough with the jokes already."

"But it is true," he replied.

"She'll be always with you when you do your missions." Lily said.

"Yep," Kim said winking at them. "I'll be with you guys, ain't that awesome?!"

"Right," Cass said warily.

"Well then, why don't we start our meeting?" Owen suggested.

They all nodded and took their seats.

**A/N: I know it's short, again! Forgive me, I have to finish my school works and stuff, I'm sorry. X( I'll try making chapter 15 longer. 'I'LL TRY'. REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS! I NEED LOTS OF 'EM! **

**PS out. **


	15. It's been awhile huh?

"It has been awhile huh?" Max-Ernest took a seat beside Kim, "Kinda weird having a meeting with Kim, cause we're not used to having her with us, right? Although, it would grow on us and we'll eventually get used to her, I mean, not that we don't like you or anything it's just awkward, that was the same feeling I had when Yo-yoji got to come with us with every mission we had to take, but it grew on us. Just like I said it would be. Hey, don't you think it's cool? Cause when you first hang out with an acquaintance you feel weird, then once you get to hang out all the time your bond will grow and—"

"She gets it Max-Ernest." Cass said cutting him off. A smile crossed her face and continued, "How long has it been since you've talked that long?"

Yoji grinned as well and nodded in agreement. "Yeah, dude, we kinda missed that kind of Max-Ernest. Good to have you back buddy!"

Owen cleared his throat, catching everyone's attention. "Good, you've silenced. So, it's about the Midnight Sun…"

"Why am I not surprised?" Kim rhetorically asked, monotonously.

" It has been clear to us that the Midnight Sun is getting stronger every day." Lily said. "This makes them a big threat to us,"

"They recruit members twice a month. They seem to be fired up ever since they realized Cass knows the secret." Owen added.

They looked at Cass with worried looks, "Will she be okay?" Kim asked, looking concerned as well.

"Is that why it has been a long time since we heard about the midnight sun?" Yoji asked.

"Yes, she will be okay, and yes they didn't bother attacking us because they were and are too busy recruiting." Owen said.

"Hey, Max-Ernest," Cass said, "Remember the letter the midnight sun sent me? Where is it? Have you deciphered it?"

Max-Ernest's widened with shock, said, "I, I-I completely forgot! I can't remember where I placed it!"

Cass sighed, "Why did you lose it?! It's very important! How will we know what they're up to?! You haven't even deciphered it…"

"But I lost my ultra decoder II! REMEMBER?!" Max-Ernest defended.

"You lost what?!" Lily and Owen exclaimed.

Silence….

"You lost WHAT?!" Lily and Owen repeated.

Max-Ernest lowered his head and said, "M-my ultra decoder II….."

"You do realize that decoder is one of kind? And we only got that because of Pietro?" Owen rhetorically asked.

"Yes and no," Max-Ernest answered.

Owen sighed and continued, "You must find it. Especially the letter the Midnight sun sent to Cass."

"Yes," Max-Ernest replied.

"Where was I? Oh yeah, I only assume, okay? No need to get hyped up about it. I believe that letter involves a very familiar person to Max-Ernest." Owen said.

"M-me?" Max-Ernest asked, pointing at himself.

"Him?" the three asked, pointing at him as well.

"Yes, him." Lily responded.

Cass looked at Max-Ernest and examined his facial expression, she didn't notice until now that he grew taller than her, well what do you know, he's taller than me now, she thought.

"Cass? Why are you staring at me?" Max-Ernest asked, trying to hide his reddening cheeks.

"Huh? Oh, it's nothing." Cass said.

"Anyway, we called you guys here to warn you about the midnight sun. Observe that girl; Amber." Lily said.

"I knew there was something fishy about that girly-girl." Kim said smirking.

"Hey, no offense applied here 'kay?" Yoji began, "Since Pietro somehow, you know, _disappeared_, who's kind of in charge now?"

"We haven't thought about that yet, anyway, what difference will it make right?" Owen asked.

"You're just scared because they might not choose you." Lily said.

"No I'm not!" Owen defended.

"When will it happen then?" Cass asked.

"There's no specific date yet," Owen said. "We'll let you know, don't worry."

"Okay," Cass said.

"So, that's it for now." Lily said, standing up.

"Wait, that's it?!" They all asked.

"Yes, didn't you hear what I said? We just called you here to warn you." Lily replied.

They walked towards the door when Lily yelled, "Yoji, Kim, you come with me."

"I have a bad feeling about this." Yoji said turning around to face his master.

"Just follow her." Kim said.

"You two will continue your violin lessons." Lily said.

"We'll be going on ahead!" M-E and Cass exclaimed.

"Hai!" Kim yelled.

"Yeah, sure!" Yoji shouted.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

"I cannot believe you lost the letter." Cass started. "It should have helped Terces."

"Don't worry I'll look for it!" Max-Ernest said.

Cass sighed, "Anyway, I just noticed something different from you."

"Huh?" Max-Ernest uttered.

"You're taller than me now," Cass said, smiling.

"Really? I haven't noticed it!" Max-Ernest exclaimed.

Cass continued to smile observing her best friend's reaction. "Wait, that's unfair."

"Eh? Why?"

"You grew, how come I don't feel like I grew?"

"You grew Cass,"

"Yeah right,"

"Yeah you really _did_!"

Cass stared at Max-Ernest, "Thanks,"

"Yeah sure why not?"

"Hi Max-Ernest," said a familiar red-headed girl.

"Louise?!" Max-Ernest exclaimed. "What brings you here?"

"Nothing, just strolling around," Louise answered.

Cass stared at the friend of Max-Ernest that she has never met before, well, not properly.

"Oh, Louise, you wanted to meet Cass right? Here she is!" Max-Ernest said putting a hand on Cass's shoulder.

"Hi, I'm Cassandra, they call me Cass." Cass said, reaching her hand to Louise.

Louise giggled and shook her hand. "Wow you look pretty!"

Cass's ears reddened and said, "N-no I'm not!"

"Yeah you are!" Max-Ernest exclaimed.

"I'm Louise, Max-Ernest's neighbor I guess?" Louise said sweetly.

"Oh, nice to meet you Louise," Cass said, smiling.

"Where are you heading?" Louise asked.

"We're heading at my house." Max-Ernest said.

"Can I come? I want to see PC anyway," Louise held her hands together, "Please?"

**A/N: Hey, Hey, Hey, what's up?! TOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOT. Long time no read eh? I'm sorry. At least this one's longer than the other chapters right? Well, it's not that long, but yeah. I hope you still stick with mah fanfic. **

**REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS! I NEED LOTS OF 'EM!**

**Flames, flames, hot flames, flames will teach ice become water, once ice turns into water, flames will die. Flames will disappear. ( If you know what I mean) **

**PS out.**

**Bricka Bracka SisboomBYE!**

**Another long '_wait' _again huh?**

**I'll update as soon as possible. Well, it depends on how many people will review this chapter. (Insert evil laughs)**


	16. Chocolate

**Hey, hey, hey, what's up TOOOOOOOOOOOT! **

**Miss me? No? yeah sure why not? Let go with that. **

**I, Polyonymous Smith have a surprise for you my dear readers…. Are ya ready? Okay. Drum roll pleaaaaaase. (Plays drums) **

**This is a special chapter! Yeah. A special chapter! Not happy? Fine, then stop reading! Right now! **

**Hmph!... anyway, I don't care if ya aint surprised. I'm still gonna continue this special chapter. HM! **

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Another normal day for Cass, Max-Ernest and Yoji, since Terces didn't give them a mission they can't see a point where they need to be happy about a typical day. Yeah, they're surprisingly bored; they seem to miss the days where they get to have a mission.

"Senior Hugo's dark chocolate," Max-Ernest began. "Didit taste delicious?"

"Uhm, yeah sure?" Cass said.

"Too bad I didn't get to taste it." Max-Ernest said.

"Wha? Dude!" Yoji exclaimed.

"What?" Max-Ernest asked, shrugging.

"What's wrong with you?!" exclaimed Cass, furrowing her brows. "That dark chocolate was made by a person from Midnight Sun!"

"Yeah, I know. But c'mon, it's chocolate, how can I not resist eating it?" Max-Ernest asked rhetorically.

"Yeah, remember your false allergy? Do you remember that your so-called allergy saved your life?" Cass pointed out.

"Yeah, but, it had a disadvantage too y'know! I didn't get to eat chocolate!" Max-Ernest covered his eyes and shook his head. "Worse nightmare."

Cass glared at him and sighed. "You're getting too addicted to chocolate, it has disadvantages as well."

"Yeah, I'm fully aware of that." Max-Ernest responded. "But it's healthy too,"

"Dude, you can get diabetes!" Yoji exclaimed.

"Look, I know that. But I haven't eaten chocolate for awhile now. Too much intake of glucose or sacchar can lead to diabetes mollitos. And we all know I don't eat chocolate every day." Max-Ernest explained.

Yoji and Cass stared at Max-Ernest and said, "Oh really?"

"Why do you care?!" Max-Ernest exclaimed. "Oh chocolate…"

"Hey, Max-Ernest, are you like in a trance or something?" Cass asked waving her hands near Max-Ernest's face.

Utter silence.

"Yo dude!" Yoji exclaimed.

Max-Ernest shook his head imperceptibly and said, "Hey, did you know I made a poem for my love for chocolate?"

"Really? You write poems?" Cass asked sarcastically, stifling a laugh.

"Yeah. Wanna hear it?" Max-Ernest asked.

"Do we really have to?" Yoji rhetorically asked.

Max-Ernest shoved his hands inside his backpack and took out a folded piece of paper. "Here it is!"

He cleared his throat and unfolded the paper.

**Max-Ernest's poem: **

Chocolate, my sugary, luscious treat

Having you by my side, is one of my feats!

Deliciously yummy, delectably tasty!

Oh Chocolate, my toothsome chum

I would do everything just to get you

Even if I were to be a scum

I'll buy more of you, eat more as well!

I mean who wouldn't resist your sweet savory smell?

Cacao, my chocolate, oh my love! Why did it end like this?

Our forbidden love, obscured by the mist

Is this a one-sided relationship, dear paramour?

How come I haven't noticed it? Can you please tell me more?

I'll buy more, I'll eat more!

For my chocolate will never CLOY!

Cacao, my chocolate oh my love! I shall caress your orthogonal body

And cuddle you my dear buddy

And soon our romance will end, be devoured voraciously

I'll consume you slowly

Chomping your body leisurely

My chocolate, you need not to feel fear

Cause I will always hold you dear

Inside my food container, resting in your new room

Now we'll always be together, before you are doomed

Cacao, my chocolate oh my love! Once you face your demise

Just remember, every chocolate dies!

Cacao, my chocolate, oh my love!

My chocolatey, saccharine, scrumptious pal!

"Well what do you think?" Max-Ernest asked.

"It sounds ballistic." Cass said bluntly. "It's just not noticeable since you put chocolate."

"Really? Wow." Max-Ernest said.

"I… have nothing to say." Yoji said. "You really are addicted to chocolate."

"Yeah pretty much!" Max-Ernest agreed, scratching the back of his head due to embarrassment.

Cass sighed, Yoji facepalmed.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

**A/N: I know, short again. I wasn't expecting that it would be this short. Sorry? The poem I made, err, Max-Ernest made? Was really a poem I did for my English homework, my teacher told us the main topic should be LOVE. I was disappointed at first but when she added it could be anything such as love for food, my face brightened up a bit. MY LOVE FOR CHOOOOCOLATE! Hell yeah. And the rest is history. **

**I rambled again. Sorry? Anyway, that's it for now!**

**Flames flames, hot flames, flames will teach ice become water, and once ice turns into water, flames will die. Flames will disappear. (If you know what I mean.) **

**REVIEWS, REVIEWS, REVIEWS, I need lots of 'em!**

**Bricka Bracka sisboomBYE!**

**PS out. **


	17. His Gut Feeling

**Hey hey hey what's up? TOOOOOOOOOOOOT. Another "it has been a while huh" huh?! But I wouldn't apologize this time. Why? Because I don't like apologizing to some random people. Oh? So you hate me now? Want me to stop continuing this fanfiction? FINE. So be it. Hmph!**

**..**

**..**

**..**

**.**

**..**

**..**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**I was kidding. I'm not really going to stop this fanfiction. I've worked so hard just to make you guys happy right? No? Okay. I should stop rambling now huh? Yeah, I think so too. Well, enjoy! Wait, I mean, DO NOT enjoy.**

Max-Ernest stared at Cass for a moment and waited for her answer. Cass' eyes widened and shrugged, she turned away and crossed her arms. "Sure" Max-Ernest finally replied. Louise grabbed both of his hands and jumped happily, her long, red hair moving as her body hopped. "YAY! Thank you so much Max-Ernest! Thank you thank you thank you THAAAANK YOU!" she exclaimed.

Max-Ernest slowly let go of his hands and looked at Cass. "Uhm, there's no need to say that Louise."

Louise stopped jumping and tilted her head. She put a finger on her lip and giggled. "Oh, really? I'm sorry! I'm just that happy."

Cass stared at the red-haired girl and noticed her prominent trait; she was utterly cute and happy go lucky. "Let's get going then." She said, rubbing the back of her head.

M-E looked at her and nodded. "Right,"

Louise giggled once more and started to skip. "UHUH!"

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Max-Ernest opened the door and immediately went to the dining room. His mouth gape open, eyes widened with shock, "So it was true then?" he asked, through gritted teeth.

His mom instantaneously stood up upon hearing her son's voice and explained, "Oh, dear! You're back! How was your day?"

Max-Ernest closed his eyes and uttered, "Please answer my question first, MOM."

His mom stepped back and straightened her attire, cleared her throat and said, "Max-Ernest, this is Mr. Dalton. He, he, he's, h-he, he's m-my—"

"He's your date?" he asked bluntly.

"Y-yes." She replied.

Max-Ernest rolled his eyes and grabbed Cass's wrist, dragging her upstairs with Louise following from behind. He slammed the door shut and sat down on his bed. He scratched his head violently and uttered a small growl.

Cass stared at her best friend and sat down beside him, she put her arm around his shoulder and said, "Max-Ernest, are you okay?"

Max-Ernest looked at his friend as well and replied, "How can I be okay? I saw my mom having dinner with someone I don't know. She didn't even ask my consent about her dating."

"Aren't you happy for her?" Cass asked, standing up and leaned on a wall. Max Ernest glared at her and stood. "HAPPY FOR HER?! HOW CAN I BE HAPPY FOR HER?! SHE DIDN'T EVEN TELL HER OWN SON THAT SHE WAS DATING A RANDOM GUY!"

"Okay, okay, calm down." Cass said slowly letting Max-Ernest sit down. "What are you going to do about it?"

Her best friend shook his head imperceptibly. Louise stared at the ranging Max-Ernest and pitied him for getting into a bad situation. "Max-Ernest, why don't you get to know the guy?" she asked sweetly.

He only stared at her and shrugged. "I feel something different about him."

Cass's eyes widened and looked at the red-haired girl. "Louise, can I speak with Max-Ernest for a while?"

Louise nodded and went outside, closing the door behind her. Cass turned around and said, "what do you mean by 'I feel something different about him'?"

Max-Ernest remained silent. Cass closed her eyes and repeated, "What do you mean by 'I feel something different about him'?"

"I think he's a member of the Midnight Sun." he finally answered.

"What?! What do you mean?! Was he wearing gloves?" Cass asked.

He shook his head. "No. He doesn't seem fake, but I feel something that makes him a member."

Cass sighed. "Should we tell Terces?"

Max-Ernest shook his head once more. "Not unless we have full evidence that he truly is a member."

She smiled upon seeing a different Max-Ernest; a serious Max-Ernest who will do everything just to prove that Mr. Dalton really is a member of the Midnight Sun.

M-E noticed it immediately and obscured his reddening cheeks. "Wh-wha-what? W-why are you smiling like that?"

Cass shook her head and continued smiling. Her smile faded when she remembered something, _someone _rather. "Oh, shoot! We forgot Louise!" She briskly opened the door expecting an annoyed looking Louise but all she saw was a happy, giggly Louise playing with Max-Ernest's baby brother PC. "Sorry we let you wait that long."

Louise used her usual sweet smile and shook her head. "No problem, I was here to play with PC anyway."

Cass nodded in satisfaction and looked at her watch. "Hey Max-Ernest, I need to go."

"Now?" Max-Ernest asked.

She nodded. "Yeah, or else mom's gonna kill me."

"Oh, okay. Sure." M-E responded.

**XXXXXXXXX**

"How do you know he's a member of the Midnight Sun?" Kim asked while eating her sandwich.

"I just feel it." Max-Ernest replied. "If you saw him maybe you would've felt the same."

"Does that mean we have a mission?" Kim smirked.

The trio nodded. "Epic." Kim uttered.

"Awesome, it's been a while since we get to bust the Midnight Sun's plans." Yoji exclaimed.

"Don't you remember what Lily said? The Midnight Sun is getting stronger every day we have to be cautious." Cass stated.

"I know," Max-Ernest said. "But if he really is a Midnight Sun member, I wouldn't let mom date him anymore."

"Who wouldn't?!" Yoji exclaimed. "I mean come on dude, who wouldn't?"

"Dude, chill." Kim said, tapping Yoji's back.

"I wouldn't let him get away with this." Max-Ernest stated through gritted teeth.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

**Hey guys! Sorry it's been a very long time since I last updated this fanfiction. I had an author's block. XDD heehee. Sorry too for giving you such a short chapter, I just can't seem to have time to write. =P I hope you still stick with my fanfic! Since we've been together for quite a while now right?! No? FINE! **

**REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS! I NEED LOTS OF 'EM!**

**Flames, flames, hot flames, flames will teach ice become water, once ice turns into water, flames will die. Flames will disappear. ( If you know what I mean) **

**PS out.**

**Bricka Bracka SisboomBYE!**

**Another long '**_**wait' **_**again huh?**

**I'll update as soon as possible. Well, it depends on how many people will review this chapter. (Insert evil laughs)**


	18. A Laidback Chapter

**Yo! PS speaking, err, writing? Typing?! Oh whatever. When was the last time I've updated any of my fanfics? Why am I asking you?! It's been a while huh? I've been on a LOONG hiatus. Well, I was FORCED to actually. My computer had some technical difficulties these past few days, uhm, months. At least I'm here now, right?! I should probably stop ranting about stuff like this and start with the story, ne? Alrighty then~! See you at the bottom of this chapter. Jaa ne. **

**PS: This chapter won't actually add any information about Mr. Dalton or Midnight Sun, Imma give you guys a light, fluffy chapter since I haven't made one for a very long time. XD (insert sarcastic tone)**

**PSS! (if that's even possible): This chapter's more on dialogues, I kinda accidentally focused on their conversation…S! XD is that okay with you, my fello' readahs~? **

**XXXXXXXXXX**

"Dude, there's one slight problem with your plan…" Yoji tapped Max-Ernest's shoulder, who was sitting on their usual spot: the nuts table. "You have no idea how to look for evidence."

Max-Ernest suddenly thought of this. How can _he _look for evidence? Mr. Dalton looked like a normal, typical business man. He didn't even wear white gloves—the usual attire Midnight Sun members have worn ever since. He let out a sigh and stood up. "I may have spoken on impulse…" Yoji was about to talk when he continued, "But… I WILL prove it… evidence or no evidence."

They both stared at him, grinning. Cass put her game face on and ruffled M-E's hair. "Well, if we're going to prove that he's a member of MS, we should most likely follow him wherever he goes."

"You mean, stalking?" M-E asked.

"Nah, stalking sounds too yandere, let's say, we're going to observe him from a distance~!" Yoji pointed out. "We're just going to observe his actions!"

"Yeah! Like Yo-yoji said!" Cass exclaimed.

"That's still called stalking." Max-Ernest stated in a deadpan tone.

"You want to know if he really is a member right?" Cass asked wearily.

"Yes…" he responded.

"Then stop complaining." She said, taking out her sandwich from her lunch bag. "Just focus on getting proof."

"Yeah, don't worry! Even if we don't know how to prove it we're going to prove it anyway~!" Yoji exclaimed reassuringly.

"Uhh…" Cass sighed. "Right,"

"Hey Yo-yoji," Max-Ernest called out. "What does _Yandere _mean, anyway?"

"Oh, it kinda means a psychotic person who's in love… well, obsessed actually, with someone." He sheepishly smiled.

They both stared at Yoji, sighing. _Japanese dudes… _

"What? What? What did I do?" he asked, raising his hands up as if a cop has seized him.

"We don't love Mr. Dalton; we don't even know who he is." Cass said exasperatedly.

"And I can assure you that we are 100% sane." Max-Ernest added, crossing his arms.

"ARGH! Just search it in the internet and you'll know what I mean." Yoji exclaimed, scratching his head frustratingly. "Well, I can't blame you guys for not understanding what _yandere _means, I mean you guys don't watch anime anyway, right?"

"I do believe that's an insult." Cass stated. "Are you suggesting that we aren't allowed to watch anime just because Max-Ernest's a rational guy and I'm a practical survivalist?"

"Pretty much yes," Yoji smugly smiled. "Am I right or am I left?"

"You're Yo-yoji." Kim suddenly butted in, throwing the remains of the poorly devoured sandwich and took out her bento box. "I don't recall you introducing yourself as Right or Left."

"Oh, _you,_" Yoji stated with somewhat disgust, "What are _you_ even doing here?"

"I'm going to eat my lunch, why? Is there a problem?" the Japanese dudette asked, taking a peek inside her bento box.

"Yes! Why'd you eavesdrop?!" he slammed the table and glared at her.

"It's not my fault I have ears, I mean ears are made for hearing right?" Kim asked.

"Kim's right, Yo-yoji," Max-Ernest agreed. "Ears are made for hearing. Although not entirely. Ear is the organ that detects sound. It not only receives sound, but also aids in balance and body position. Although ear is the vertebrate sense organ that recognizes sounds, it is the brain and the central nervous system that _hears. _Sound waves are perceived by the brain through the firing of nerve cells in the auditory portion of the central nervous system. The ear changes sound pressure waves from the outside world into a signal of nerve impulses sent to the brain. Hey! Did you know _Audition _is the scientific name for the sense of sound, as you can see sound is a form of energy that moves through air, water and other matter, in waves of pressure, sound is—!?"

"Alright! Alright! I get it!" Yoji yelled stopping Max-Ernest in his rambling state, finally giving up.

"Wow, you rambled…" Cass said dumbfounded.

"Why are you always in a bad mood when I'm here _Yojicchi_?" Kim asked, staring at the fuming Japanese dude. "Ne~?"

"_Y-Yojicchi_?!" he exclaimed, covering his reddening face. "Wh-wha—?!"

"What? I got used to addressing people with the suffix –cchi in Japan. It's hard to stop that habit y'know."

"-cchi?" Cass stated questioningly. "What do you mean by that?"

"Well, in Japan, individuals address other people with suffixes such as _-chan, -kun, -san or -cchi. _They're called honorifics." Yoji explained.

"Although I'm not quite sure if you can consider –chan and _-cchi_ as honorifics...at least in a formal way," Kim added.

"Well yeah you do have a point." Yoji nodded.

"Wow, it's my first time to see you two agree on something." Cass teased.

"Yeah, so such a thing is possible as well huh?" Max-Ernest rhetorically asked, smirking.

"Well, if it's Japan culture I wouldn't disagree~" Kim said, genuinely smiling, for the very first time.

"Uhh… y-yeah." Yoji stuttered.

"So, back to the anime issue…" Kim started, "You haven't watched any anime shows?"

"Yes," Max-Ernest and Cass said in unison.

"See what I mean? I mean Cass's a practical person, she wouldn't want to waste time on sticking her eyes on the television." Yoji exclaimed. "And Max-Ernest is somewhat a philosopher, why the freak would he watch useless shows on the television~? It wouldn't do him any good~!"

"It's starting to _really _sound like an insult Yo-yoji." Cass said, flaming aura starting to emit from her body.

"Aha, calm down, calm down, I'm just stating a fact." Yoji said, fanning his best friend with both his hands.

"Why don't you try watching entertaining stuff for a change? You guys deserve to have fun every once in a while." Kim suggested.

"Well, okay, sure. Can you recommend one?" Max-Ernest asked while cleaning up his bread crumbs.

"Hmm, I bet you guys like suspense, mystery and detective stuff. I'd probably recommend _Hyouka._" She grinned.

_That's her favorite, for sure! _Cass and M-E thought.

"I'll lend you my CD~! I'm seriously going to ask you a_ lot_ of questions after you watch it." She continued, sounding a little sadistic.

"Aren't you giving them a culture shock?" Yoji asked. Not liking his fellow Japanese frenemy's idea.

"Oh come on, it's normal to experience stuff like that~! They're not chickens _righ_t~? They can handle it~!" Kim said, sounding more sadistic than her last statement.

_Her aura is starting to turn into an ominous one. _The trio thought, shivering.

"How come I feel as if we're forgetting to do something?" Max-Ernest scratched his head. "Something important…"

"Yeah, can't remember…" Yoji said. "Well, good luck handling the culture shock you're about to experience!"

**XXXXXXXXXX**

"_Yes, they're the ones we've been looking for…" _a man in a tuxedo said, conversing with an unknown individual on his phone. "_Don't worry I'll keep an eye on them…_"

"_Unravel the secret they've been eager to hide_." A female with an undistinguishable voice stated on the other line. "_This is our last resort. Do not fail this mission._"

"_I won't this time._" He replied, he closed his phone and shoved it inside his side pocket. He took out familiar white gloves and carefully wore it. _"We will eradicate those hideous human beings; I will avenge his death… once and for all." _

**A/N: And that is the end of chapter 18. SUUUUUUP? Imma add a short trivia about shtuff in my author's notes alright~? **

**A common term in otaku*(anime addicts) fandom, a yandere is a person romantically obsessed with someone to the point of using violent means to get them in their arms. Often seen with a sharp weapon and a psychotic grin. **

**A bento box is kind of like a lunch box in Japan. XD JAPANESE CULTURE ish plainly awesome. I cannot find a single meme to explain its awesomeness! **

**As stated by Yoji, in Japan, people address other individuals with suffixes, mostly called honorifics. Using honorifics are generally required when referring to someone. (e.g. -san, -kun, -sama, -chan etc.) As it is a fundamental part of the sociolinguistics of Japanese. **

**Kim literally made a point about whether or not she should consider –chan and –cchi part of the formal honorifics. Since –chan and –cchi in general, are used for babies, young children and teenagers. Using these suffixes with a superior's name is considered to be condescending and rude.**

_**Hyouka, **_**as mentioned by Kim is an anime about four first year high school students who unravel light mysteries that happen in or out of school. I actually love that anime. XD 3 **

**WELL THAT'S ALL FOR THIS CHAPTER. GOOOOOOODBYE mah fello' readers~! See yah in the next chapter~! **

**REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS! I NEED LOTS OF 'EM! **

**Flames, flames, hot flames, flames will teach ice become water, and once ice turns into water, flames will die. Flames will disappear. (If you know what I mean.)**

**PS out. **

**Bricka Bracka SisboomBYE! **


	19. We Should Probably Stop Dillydallying

**Updates, updates, where for art thou updates…. Whut the heck did I just do? XD Oh the hell I freaking care! SUP fello' readahs~? Surprisingly I updated early, why you ask? I have no idea, I'm bored, so I updated, I mean this is the most reasonable thing to do when a capricious book smith such as yours truly is bored since it doesn't drain most of his/her disposable energy… well, I'm done ranting you can start reading chapter 19 now. Goodbye~! See you at the bottom of this chapter~! **

**XXXXXXXXXX**

"Sup guys?" the Asian girl called out, waving her hands not big enough to drain her energy. "So, did'ya finish watching Hyouka?"

Max-Ernest rubbed his worn out eyes and let out a yawn. "I finished it; I put up a whole night-er just to finish the anime." He stretched his arms and yawned once more. "It was my first time to sleep late."

"I was able to finish it in one night as well." Cass said, rather un-enthusiastically. "I had a hard time finishing it though, you guys know my mom."

"Well, I'm glad you both finished it, so did you enjoy your first time watching anime?" Kim asked.

"I would have if it wasn't for my mom checking me every 5 minutes if I've fallen asleep. It was quite irritating if you ask me. She would scold me that _young ladies _shouldn't sleep late because it might have a bad effect in their health." Cass responded indifferently. "I wouldn't have slept that late if it wasn't for her. Now I can't keep my eyelids from falling down."

"Yeah I can see that," Kim looked at Cass; she patted her back and gave her a reassuring smile. "Don't worry you'll get the hang of staying up late and waking up early in the morning someday~! I do that all the time, since I can only watch anime at night!"

_And here I thought she was going to say something comforting. _Cass thought, feeling a sweat drop run down her cheek.

"That's not encouraging at all Kim." Yoji approached them. "You can't force these two to stay up late; they have self-rules y'know, unlike you and yours truly."

"Hoho~ we're now in first name-basis? Boy that escalated quickly." Kim said, smirking. "Not even a Subarashi-_san_? I'd prefer you calling me _Subarashi-sama _or _Subarashi no danna~. _A _Kimyona-sama_ ain't that bad either."

"I will never, not any day address you as _Master _Subarashi nor _Master _Kimyona, nor will I call you _Ms. _Subarashi. We no longer live in Japan so we should most probably drop the honorifics." Yoji said. He scratched his head and sighed.

"Eh~? But that wouldn't be fun at all. _Ore-sama _will get bored~!" Kim pouted. "Anyway, why'd you call us here Cass?"

"We're going to tail Mr. Dalton the whole morning 'til afternoon. I already asked permission to my mom and your parents so no need to worry." Cass wore her backpack and brushed her twin braids to her back.

"What excuse did you tell them?" Max-Ernest asked.

"Oh the usual. School work. I said we're going to do some research about the signs of economic disasters stuff like that." She answered. "You know where Mr. Dalton is headed to right Max-Ernest?"

He nodded. "Mr. Dalton and my mom's going to a fancy bistro… you know where that is. That's the restaurant you and Yo-yoji went to when you had a date during the summer."

He instantly reminded her about that embarrassing scene happened two months ago; she can't help but to faintly blush at the thought. She took out her baseball cap and hurriedly wore it on top of her head in hopes of hiding her pink cheeks.

"Okay then let's go!" Cass exclaimed, sounding off-key.

"Ara~! Ara~! Yojicchi and Cass are dating? That's surprising. I thought Max-Ernest and Cass were _together_." Kim said in a deadpan tone.

"What?! No we're not dating! Kim, stop asking such questions!" Yoji exclaimed rather hotly.

Cass dragged her cap down even more to hide her cheeks. I don't know but if I were her I'd possibly focus on my _ear _problem. If you know what I mean.

"Ara~! Cass why are your ears reddening?" Kim teased. "Am I correct? You and Max-Ernest _are together~?_"

"N-NO!" Max-Ernest yelled, exclaiming the word forcefully. "W-we're n-not a… a… c-c-couple… alright?!" he looked away from the Japanese girl and covered his red cheeks with his hands.

"Y-yeah! L-like h-he said!" Cass nodded vigorously.

"Eh? I wasn't asking whether you and Max-Ernest are a couple; I was just surprised that you weren't together… _that day_. Since you two are always together." Kim stated, she raised her brow and devilishly grinned. "Why'd you think I asked you guys that?"

"B-Because your question wasn't finished! T-that's why we con-concluded such a _t-thing_!" Max-Ernest exclaimed, randomly hand gesturing. "Besides! If you really weren't asking_ that_, why'd you ask Cass why her ears were reddening then?! "

She shrugged. "I was bored that's why I wanted to tease you guys a bit. Now I discovered something between you two."

_Something?_ Cass and Max-Ernest thought.

Yoji sighed. He grabbed Kim's wrist and started walking, dragging the Asian girl from behind. "Enough with the funny tricks _Kimyona-sama_, we should focus on our unofficial mission."

"Hai, hai, wakatta imasu Yojicchi~" Kim said flamboyantly. **(A sudden A/N: **_**"Hai, hai, wakatta imasu" **_**in Japanese means, "Okay, okay, I get it") **

**XXXXXXXXXX**

"I understand that we should observe them from a distance…" Max-Ernest whispered, hiding his face with a menu. "But is it really necessary to wear a disguise?!"

"What? It's fun!" Yoji grinned. He pushed up his supposed eye glasses and fixed his attire; his supposed uniform. He wore a typical white long sleeved under polo shirt with a black tie. Above it was a navy blue blazer with a symbol of his supposed school.

"You just want to act like an elite student from a prestigious school." Kim stated monotonously, barely audible with the chatters of the other costumers. "Unlike me who's supposed to be clean and girly. I am nothing like this. You will pay _Mr. I challenge you to a guitar battle._ "

As for Kim, she wore a simple pink frilly dress that flows down right above her knees. She put a pink, glittery hair pin to her bangs to prevent it from covering her eyes, and she wore pink doll shoes. "It doesn't fit _ore-sama _at all!"

"Well, she does have a point." Cass agreed. "She has hair streaks."

"Yeah," Max-Ernest nodded. "Remind me again why I'm supposed to be an intimidating foreigner?" he looked down to see his clothing; he wore a black trench coat and wore white gloves. He was wearing a top hat when they got inside the restaurant but he decided to remove it because he thought he looked like a total idiot. "I don't look anything like a foreigner. I look like a member of Midnight Sun because of these gloves!"

"You look like a butler too." Cass added bluntly.

As for Cass, she wore something that would make people think she's an Amber wannabe. She wore a purple formal blouse, a little frilly like Kim's dress, and wore a decent pink skirt. She wore pink and purple striped flats. "How ironic that I dress like Amber today,"

"We should focus on observing Mr. Dalton y'know." Yoji whispered, hiding his face with a menu just like M-E.

Just when they were about to look at the couple sitting at the table not too far from them, they heard Max-Ernest gasp.

"Why? What?" They all asked in unison.

Max-Ernest pointed at Mr. Dalton and whispered, "He's wearing white gloves…"

**A/N: HEY, HEY, HEY! WASSAAAAAAAAAAAAAAP~? Like the last chapter imma add some trivia about some stuff. Is that okay? Well, I'm still going to put it anyway even if you don't want to. **

**Do you remember when I explained to you guys about Japanese honorifics? When Kim said **

**that she'd like Yoji to call her **_**Subarashi no danna**_** it is merely translated as, "**_**Master Subarashi"**_**. **

**Kim stated something about first name-basis when she was talking to Yoji. In Japan, people who aren't that close call each other with their last names with honorifics, although you can drop the honorifics and call them by their first name if you are that close to each other.**

_**Subarashi**_** means awesome in Japanese. While **_**Kimyona**_** means weird. **

**Kim referred to herself as **_**ore-sama**_** it merely means "**_**me"**_** or "**_**I"**_** in Japanese. Although some people translate it as "**_**The awesome me"**_**. **

**WELL THAT'S ALL FOR THIS CHAPTER. GOOOOOOODBYE mah fello' readers~! See yah in the next chapter~! **

**REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS! I NEED LOTS OF 'EM! **

**Flames, flames, hot flames, flames will teach ice become water, and once ice turns into water, flames will die. Flames will disappear. (If you know what I mean.)**

**PS out. **

**Bricka Bracka SisboomBYE! **


	20. Who said He was a Normal Gentleman?

**I've been gone for so long huh? Well, I honestly forgot about this fan fiction already, and I guess it wouldn't be a wise idea to stop this story without actually finishing it. I may be a lame author who rants about chocolate and stuff like that but I still have my principles y'know. So~ Yeah~ I should just get on with it huh? Wouldn't want to waste your time reading PS' author note. **

**Well, enjoy this chapter! **

"So what if he's wearing gloves? We already saw his hands anyway. They're not old and rotten. Unlike the other members." Kim stated. "You just probably can't accept the fact that your mom's dating again."

"Hey, I can accept it! The thing is I feel something off with Mr. Dalton. He doesn't seem natural enough to be called a _normal gentleman._" Max-Ernest said defensively. "Besides, how would you know that he's not a member of that wicked hag's organization or group or whatever you might call it, for all we know they might have improved their most precious elixir which explains his perfectly normal hands."

"M-E dude has a point." Yoji agreed.

"Well, I wouldn't blame Max-Ernest if he's paranoid. I mean we're talking about his mom after all." Cass added.

"Okay fine. Maybe you guys are right." Kim stared at the refined man, five tables away from them. "For the time being it would be safe to just stalk them without jumping to random conclusions."

"We're not stalking them. We're just observing them from a distance." Max-Ernest furrowed his brows.

"You just beautified my statement~" Kim said with a sing-song voice.

"Stalking are for perverted individuals who have nothing better to do than to peep at some lady's undergarments and fantasize about 'em." Cass nonchalantly said as if her statement wasn't disturbing.

The three of them stared at our heroine with widened eyes, mouths gaped open. Kim recovered quickly from Cass' remark and just printed a smirk on her face. She shook her head as she stifled a soft laugh. "Cass-chan what is wrong with your imagination today? I think you're right. You do need some sleep."

"I didn't know your imagination was colorful Cass." Max-Ernest said.

"Yo guys, I know I should react as well but we should focus on our mission first, now don't you think?" Yoji patted M-E's shoulder trying to ease the brewing tension. "Give Cass a break."

"I don't find it disturbing though." Cass shrugged.

"Ahh!" our original trio diverted their attention to Kim who suddenly gasped as she pointed where Mr. Dalton was currently seated.

Cass was the first one to react. "M-E your mom's already here."

"Wha—?" her best friend squinted for a better view and his facial expression instantly turned sour. "I don't like the way he's treating her. Just look at that crooked grin!? No man on earth has that kind of smile unless you're a person who has acquired a mental disorder."

"They're talking about something… Yo-yoji pretend that you need to pee." Kim stated.

"Why do I have to pretend that I need to pee? What reward will I get if I make a fool of myself?" Yoji asked.

"Idiot, Your goal is to eavesdrop. They'll notice that something's off if the four of us would go to the comfort room at the same time." Kim explained, annoyance written on her face.

"Now what kind of guy decides to seat near the comfort room?!" Max-Ernest exclaimed.

"That's the thing that concerns you?!" Cass' retorted. "M-E look at your mother's expression right now as she converses with Mr. Dalton. You're right that something's off with that old geezer's personality."

Yoji ignored his friends' argument and walked towards the comfort room. He was nearing Mr. Dalton's table when he stopped and looked at Kim as if asking what he should do next. Kim got the message and gave a sign to go straight to the guy's toilet room. He nodded and did what he was told. He closed the door and took a glass out from his sweater's pocket. **A/N: Don't ask me when he hid that glass, I was too busy with Cass' statement about the stalker. I guess that guy's a member of the Midnight Sun too huh? Well we will never know. **

He used the glass to hear what was going on beyond the door. At first all he heard was gibberish talking but it wasn't long when he found the place to hear clearly.

"_How's your children Ms. Xxxxx?" Mr. Dalton asked. _

"_They're fine. Although my son, Max-Ernest got mad at me for not telling him about our relationship. I wasn't planning to hide it forever. I was just looking for the right time to tell him that's all." M-E's mom said sadly. _

_Mr. Dalton sighed. "Kids these days. They just can't understand adults anymore. They just rely on their own opinions, they don't even bother hearing our sides anymore. Max-Ernest's already fifteen years old right?" _

"_Yes," M-E's mom replied. _

"_Now I know this may sound weird coming from me but I think it would be best to avoid your son from hanging out with those three kids. They serve as a bad influence for Max-Ernest." _Yoji grimaced as he heard what Mr. Dalton said. "This guy sure has skin thick as an old dictionary." He murmured.

"_Cassandra, Yoji and Kim are nice children Mr. Dalton. Yes they may look like reckless teenagers but they care for my son and they are the first friends Max-Ernest made. I can't do that." _

"I don't want to hear his crap anymore." Yoji whispered to no one in particular. He hid the glass inside his pocket and opened the door. He took a quick glance at the couple talking and proceeded to their table.

"Well?" Kim asked when Yoji came back safely. "What were they talking about?"

"Mr. Dalton suggested that it would be best if M-E stop hanging out with us, he said we serve as a bad influence for Max-Ernest." Yoji irritatingly said.

"What did my mom say?" Max-Ernest asked as he took a sip from his beverage.

"She said she can't do that." Yoji replied.

"That's a relief." They all said in unison.

"Great thing my mom's still using her common se—!"

"Max-Ernest isn't that your decoder?!" Cass exclaimed pointing at Mr. Dalton holding the decoder we all have known and loved.

"I thought you said you've lost it? Why is it with him?!" Yoji stood up from where he was seating and attempted to approach their table.

"Don't be hasty Yoji-kun." Kim grabbed his shoulder to stop him.

"_My decoder's with him…_" Max-Ernest stated irately.


	21. I Hate Him

**Hooray~! PS actually updated! You guys better prepare yourselves (if you're still following this story, that is) because this fan fiction is coming to an end~! Yes you got that right~ It's ending! It's finally ending~! I want to thank all of you who patiently kept up with the story and tried to understand my shortcomings I really appreciate it. To all those who reviewed~ I love y'all! So yeah, why don't I stop filling this chapter with random author notes crap and start the story? Yeah? **

Max-Ernest walked out of the restaurant and removed his gloves. He brushed his hair away from his eyes (as if he still needs to do that) and paced back and forth as he waited for his other companions to get outside as well. He was downright angry, it was his mother after all… it was her who gave his decoder to a man she just met. She knew how important that device was to him. It was a memento given to him by Pietro and for her to just give it away like that pissed him off. BIG TIME. He wanted his old life back, if he said that it seemed surreal for his parents to be together again well he takes it back. He'd prefer to live a life controlled by parents who are a little loose in the head than to be with a mom who cares about her lover more than her own son.

He uttered a groan just as Cass and the two Japanese kids got outside. The three of them stroked M-E's back consolingly and remained silent. Max-Ernest sighed. "Sorry guys… I just… don't know how to react. I'm just so angry right now."

Cass shook her head as she printed a small smile on her face. "You don't need to apologize M-E. We understand."

"Besides, this is actually our first time to see you act… you know… like a normal kid. That's improvement for you, dude." Yoji gave him a thumbs up.

"Now what does that supposed to mean?" Max-Ernest shot him deathly glares. "Anyway, I need to get that _back._"

"We will don't worry." Kim stated as a matter-of-factly. "We just need to knock him out or somethin'. Killing him would be better, after taking that geezer's life we get Max-Ernest's decoder~ Easy peasy."

"You think we can _actually _kill someone? You really are twisted." Yoji shook his head in disbelief.

Kim neared her face to her (somewhat) counterpart and tilted her head a little to the right. "Ho~? You just noticed it now~?" she smirked.

He took a step back and held his hands up. "Okaaaay…"

"For now, why don't we just go home and rest? Max-Ernest has it pretty rough." Cass suggested.

The two nodded in response and without even saying their goodbyes left and went to their own ways. They all felt a little exhausted after finding out Mr. Dalton's secret. They wanted to comfort Max-Ernest but didn't know how to. In fear of saying something that might hurt him decided to just leave while he recovers from the shock. Cass was greatly affected no doubt. Seeing how her best friend reacted just now pricked her heart a little. If only she can carry half the burden he's carrying. Some friend he's got. She thought to herself. She breathed a sigh. "I'm here for you M-E." she muttered to no one in particular.

Yoji and Kim walked the same way and said nothing to each other. They pretended as if nothing was wrong a while ago to try to ease things up a little, but to no avail. Whether they accept it or not the situation was getting out of hand. They should make their move and tell Terces what was currently happening.

Kim decided to break the silence by clicking her tongue. "I must admit, this is pissing me off."

Yoji looked at her, confused. "What do you mean?"

"This!" Kim made random gestures. "All this… what we're experiencing right now. It's frustrating even for an awesome dudette like me."

Yoji patted her head. "Even you get tired huh? It's alright, it's alright."

Kim sighed. "It's just… We don't know which path to take. We have no clue when to take action. They're just getting too good, the Midnight Sun."

"I know," Yoji stated, saddened. "And the one who's mostly affected by all this is him."

"Well, I can't blame him really… if I were in a situation similar to his I'd react like that too… more violent at that." She sadly grinned.

"Ahh, Kim…"

"What? It's true."

"You really are twisted, y'know?"

"I know." She smiled.

"You know." He smiled.

* * *

><p>He entered their house mindlessly and was greeted by his three year old little brother. He hugged Paul-Clay and proceeded upstairs. He lay down on his bed and took a pillow to cover his face. Without notice, he screamed. Really, really loud. He didn't know what he would do. He just felt so mad right now that he just wanted to scream every hate that was starting to build up inside of him. It was relieving, really. He stood up from his position. "I need to get it back." Just as he was plotting to kill the old man. (Yeah, I was kidding.) His phone rang, checked who messaged him and suddenly a smile crept onto his face. <em>"I'm here for you, don't ever think that you're alone in this battle. We're here. We've defeated MS before, we can do it again. ;) So stop moping around you idiot! – Cass" <em>

"You're right." He whispered. He was about to call Cass when he heard a scream coming from downstairs. He immediately got outside his room to check on his brother. His heart beating fast as he rushed down. He opened the door leading to PC's room and found no toddler playing with his toys. He scratched his head frustratingly and walked towards their TV room. Where could he have gone? He thought. He was starting to get nervous. He heard a door click and turned around to see the man who's trying to ruin his life. He was holding his little brother in an uncomfortable fashion. He gripped the little kid's tiny wrist tightly and covered his mouth to prevent any noise. Indeed, it was _him. _

"Let go of my brother." Max-Ernest said, he tried his best to sound threatening but his voice cracked. "You're hurting him!"

He grinned. "Why would I ever do that? This is your consequence for trying to sneak up on us in the restaurant."

Max-Ernest's mouth gaped open. "You, you knew?"

"Oh, who wouldn't really?" the old man chuckled unpleasantly. "You were too obvious."

M-E diverted his attention to his little brother as he saw him plead with his eyes. He felt his heart wrench. Why do they need to hurt PC too? He doesn't know any of this. "_Please _let go of my brother."

"I'm afraid I cannot." He stated. "Unless you give that note Terces gave you."

"What no—" M-E remembered the time when he received an encoded message from Terces. He was about to decode it when he realized his decoder was gone. "I… "

"As I thought you lost it didn't you?" he victoriously smiled. "Then I guess I just have to take him with me."

"What?!" he exclaimed. He felt dizzy. It felt too unreal. All this. "No, I won't let you!"

"Oh but you already did." he knocked Max-Ernest out and all he saw before his vision failed him was the old man dragging his little brother out.

"_M-Mr. Dalton…_"

**A/N: Well hello there~! Don't cry just yet okay? I did mention that this is ending but that doesn't mean it's actually 'the end' for my secret series fanfiction. It has a sequel you see. So we still have a long journey to endure. Prepare yourselves for the worse. *insert evil laughs* oh yeah, sorry if it took so long to update. Had a writer's block. Hihi.**

**Reviews are deeply appreciated. **

**PS out. **


End file.
